


Pretty Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter always has a good time when he sleeps over at Tony’s.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Peter can be 18+ or younger, whichever you prefer.

“Tony?” Peter calls quietly, knocking at the closed bedroom door and waiting for few moments, listening for an answer. 

Peter calls Tony’s name again and hesitantly opens the door. He blinks in surprise at reason Tony wasn’t answering. 

“Wow.”

The older man was finally taking a nap after who knows how long he’s been up. 

Peter grins and slowly makes his way over to the bed, pulling back the covers and gently sliding as close to Tony as he can without disturbing him. 

Peter sighs in contentment and closes his eyes, letting himself relax. 

He wakes to Tony shifting in the bed. Peter squeezes his eyes shut and struggles to blink away the post nap blurriness. 

“Peter?” Tony asks quizzically, his voice thick with tiredness. “How long have you been here?” 

“Only about an hour.” He replies, snuggling closer to Tony. 

“…Right. Did May give you an answer yet?” Tony asks, pulling the younger boy closer. 

Peter buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, wrapping his arms around him and pressing himself as physically possible. 

“Mhm, she said I can stay over as long as I get to school on time.” Peter murmurs, remembering in vivid detail why he was late to school last time he spent a weeknight with Tony. 

A fierce blush spreads over Peter’s face as he remembers how sore he was the next morning, leading to all the teasing he then received from Tony. 

“I guess we’ll just have to start earlier then.” Tony says, seeming to remember the events as clearly as Peter does. 

“I can’t promise i’ll be able to control myself though. Not with how pretty you look today.” Tony whispers against Peter’s ear. 

Peter is almost surprised with himself at how fast he becomes excited, his cock starting to press against Tony’s thigh. 

“Tony-“ Peter whimpers, “I want it.” He whines, feeling Tony slide his hands down to grip at Peter’s ass. 

“I know sweetheart, you’ll get it.” 

Peter doesn’t seem to remember exactly when he became so needy, his mind always occupied with how good being with Tony makes him feel. 

Tony pulls Peter even closer if possible, enjoying the shared warmth between them. 

He genuinely cares about how Peter feels, never wanting to push him too far. 

“I love you.” Peter mumbles into the crook of Tony’s neck, definitely knowing and appreciating all of this, trusting Tony completely. 

Peter tilts his chin up and kisses Tony lightly, wanting to prove how much he means that statement. 

Tony returns the kiss, slanting their lips together and smoothly pulling down Peter’s underwear. 

Peter gasps as Tony snakes his hand around his cock, stroking him softly while kissing him again. 

“You’ve been so good for me lately baby.” Tony says as they break apart their kiss. “So good.”

“T-Thank you- ahh!” Peter gasps, his sentence cut off as Tony sucks on the sensitive spot on his neck. The mark is high up near the base of his jawline, where no shirt collar can cover it. 

“Tony-“ Peter whimpers, loving being marked as Tony’s. “I want- mhn please! I’m close!” He cries, burying his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. 

“That’s it sweetheart, I think you deserve to cum.” Tony remarks, stroking him faster. 

“Yes! Yes please!” Peter barely manages to choke out, digging his nails into Tony’s shoulder. He tenses up, his body shaking with release as he has his first orgasm of the night. 

Peter lets out a low moan as Tony continues to palm him gently, getting the most out of his orgasm. 

Tony kisses Peter softly before pulling away from him. “Can you lay on your stomach for me?” 

“That’s it, perfect.” Tony says, watching as Peter flips himself onto his hands and knees. Dropping to his elbows and pushing his ass in the air. “Gorgeous.” Tony murmurs, grabbing Peter’s ass and squeezing. 

Peter lets out a soft hum of pleasure, arching his back and pushing himself back on to Tony’s hands. 

“Good boys should get rewarded.” Tony states simply as he traces a finger around Peter’s hole. “Don’t you think?” 

Peter nods eagerly, rocking backwards in hopes of Tony pushing his finger in. His body jolts forwards and gasps in shock as Tony presses his tongue flat against Peter’s hole. 

“This is so much more rewarding than a finger.” Peter can’t help but think. 

He cries out, moaning and gasping his pleasure to let Tony know how much he appreciates his reward. 

Tony continues tongue fucking him open, sliding in two fingers as he licks around the rim. He adds a third after a while, dragging them against Peter’s prostrate until he’s sure the younger boy is seeing stars. 

“Tony! Please fuck me!” Peter wails desperately, “I need you! Only you! Please!” 

“That’s all I wanted to hear baby.” Tony practically growls as he shifts, nearly knocking the lamp off the nightstand as he grabs the lube. 

Tony slicks up his cock, sliding easily into Peter with one swift motion. 

He starts off slowly, enjoying the tight heat of Peter’s hole, reaching the base of his cock and then nearly himself sliding all the way out. 

Tony continues with this for a while, picking up his pace as he reaches around to stroke Peter’s cock. 

Peter’s a wreck on the sheets by the time Tony starts thrusting into him roughly, his prostate being slammed into with each movement. The grip Tony has on his hip is bruising and he loves it, crying Tony’s name like it’s the last thing he’ll ever say. 

Tony groans and snaps his hips forward, rhythm faltering as his climax approaches. “Fuck, Peter, I’m gonna come.” He moans thrusting into his lovely boy again. 

“Please!” Peter cries, tears streaming down his face, overwhelmed with pleasure. “I need to cum! Please please let me!” He sobs, knowing Tony loves hearing him begging. 

Tony thrusts into him roughly, pulling Peter’s hips backwards as he fills him with his cum. “Fuck!” He swears, grinding into Peter as he finishes. 

Peter gasps, his own climax wracking his body as he shoot his cum all over the sheets underneath him along with his stomach and chest. 

Peter’s breath comes back in short stuttering sounds, thoroughly pleased. He turns over and reaches up for Tony, wrapping his arms around him as he’s pulled close. 

“I’m so glad I have you, my pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo new fic lol. it feels like it’s been awhile. anyway, a sequel to Let’s Spar should be coming soon, let me know any ideas you have for that if you’d like!


End file.
